If I Was His Nightmare
by Zanica Black
Summary: Dean still has some of that Dream Root. Sam appears to be having a nightmare but he's not really . To spy or not to spy, that is the question... WINCEST but it will have a happy ending I promise R&R FINISHED
1. Nightmares and Wet Dreams

Sammy's making those noises again.

The ones that sound like he's in pain but can't wake up.

I still have some of that dream root tea and it's really sounding like a good idea to break into Sammy's head and beat the shit out of whoever's making him make those noises. I know I told him I'd thrown the rest out and it'd be awful to just invade his privacy like that and I'd kick his ass if he did it to me. But he's my little brother, I gotta protect him.

I quickly but quietly mix the tea and drink it down.

I blink and when my eyes open again I'm standing in a long hallway. There are pictures lining the walls on both sides, as I look closer at them I realize they're all of me. Me saving Sam from the things that go bump. Me looking like a hero in all of them.

Ooookay Sam, hero worship much?

I shake off the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach that says I shouldn't be here and sneak down the hall towards the only door in the hallway. It's slightly ajar and a sliver of soft yellow light is coloring the closest picture in reflective shades of sunrise. The picture is of us hugging after I brought him back to life.

There are sounds coming from inside the room and I'm not certain I want to open it anymore. This entire hallway is filled with memories of us, it only makes sense that the room at the end would be as well. But I couldn't bear it if I was the one making him make those pained noises in his sleep. If I was his nightmare.

I watch in trepidation as my hand reaches out and nudges the door open halfway.

The yellow light is coming from several candlestick wall torches set into the stone walls of the dungeon cell. It flickers over a pair of dark jeans, I recognize them as Sam's favorite pair, a pair of tennis shoes, also Sam's, a pair of rumpled Buffy boxers. I paused, my gaze stuck on those boxers. Those boxers that _weren't _Sam's. Those boxers that belong to me.

Haltingly my gaze moved to the illuminated king sized four poster bed, the deep scarlet duvet with thick black swirling designs, the big fluffy red pillow strewn carelessly on the floor, the slight shaking the frame of that bed seemed to be doing.

Slid over to the dip in the mattress being made by the foot, up the lean strong calf and tanned thigh, over a perfect soft ass, along the long spine rippling with movement, sidetracked on several rivulets of moisture running down the sides.

Moved along the set shoulders and out along the taut arm, over the hard silver cuffs securely chaining the wrist to the one under it, the hands were clasped tightly, tendons standing out on the forearms with the force of the hold.

Slowly, my eyes went back to the shoulders and instead moved up the craned neck to the thick shaggy brown hair, the big strong hand gripping that familiar hair and pulling it closer, down the side of the face along an elegant cheekbone to the soft smiling lips being devoured by the full pink set beneath them.

I stared in shock at the freckles pasted across the bridge of my own nose as I kissed my brother forcefully while the hands not captured by the cuffs freely roamed the rest of our forms.

My mouth fell open and I couldn't look away. The noises I'd been hearing took on a new meaning, they were sounds of reluctant pleasure, not of pain.

"S-Sam?!" I heard myself say loudly and both figures froze.

Sam's head slowly turned, to stare me dead in the face, horror etched across his features as his gaze switched between the me below him and me.

My eyes snapped open and I was back in the cheap motel room sitting in the uncomfortable token chair present in any hotel room, facing the single double bed.

The _empty _single double bed.

I was about to wonder where Sam was when pain bloomed across my left cheek and I toppled out of the chair.

I looked up to see Sam, hair rumpled from sleep, fury glowing in his eyes.

"Dean, what the fuck was that?"

"You sounded like you were in pain…" I mumbled, not quite able to look him right in the eye.

"So you break into my head?!" he shouted at me, hands flailing slightly as he tried to express his anger.

"Yeah, well trust me on this one Sammy, I really wish I hadn't." I yelped loudly as the pain in my cheekbone throbbed.

A flash of hurt and anger flew over his face, "Yeah, well fuck you Dean."

Sam turned as though to storm away but I couldn't keep the words on my tongue in my mouth, "Actually Sam, I'm pretty sure you were fucking yourself. On me."

He froze and slowly turned to look at me again, color rising in his cheeks.

"Dreams are symbolic Dean. That doesn't mean I want you to fuck me," he bit out, glaring at me.

"Yeah okay Sammy," I stood abruptly and brushed past him, "I'm taking a shower, I feel really dirty for some reason. I have no idea why but I feel like I just saw the worst thing I could have ever seen in my life. It's almost like I just watched my brother fuck himself on me in his dreams. But apparently that could be symbolic for something, did you know that Sam?"

He glared at me, a mulish look flowing into his eyes as he glanced down and away from me with shame on his face, making for the door.

"I'm taking a shower, don't leave the room." I snapped.

"Dean I'm not a child anymore you can't tell me what to do!" Sam growled.

"Stay. In. The. Room."

A sharp exasperated exhalation puffed out and he stormed back past me and slammed himself into the uncomfortable chair facing the bed.

"Don't leave," I said one last time before I slammed the bathroom door loud enough to wake the entire motel.

I stripped quickly and unceremoniously as I turned the water on as hot as I could not quite caring if it burned me. I jumped in and shouted wordlessly jumping right back out. Okay maybe that _was _a little too hot. I adjusted it so that it still burned but in a bearable way and hopped back into the scalding water.

I glared down at my dick and willed the hardness to go away. When it didn't flag in the least I decided to just ignore it, proceeding to scrub every inch of myself until I was slightly pink all over. I stood under the steaming water for a while thinking about what I'd just seen.

Symbolic.

I decided I could give Sammy a chance and go with symbolic.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the tiny hotel towel around my waist, heading back out into the room with, "Alright, so symbolic of what Sam?"

I paused my rummaging for clean boxers, the only pair I seemed to have that were clean were the buffy ones and I was so not going there.

"Sam?"

When this still got no response I straightened and glanced over at the chair. No Sam. I glanced behind me at the door. Still locked. I took a few steps forward and peered around the corner at the bed. Bingo.

Sam was sprawled across his side of the bed twitching every few seconds, probably stuck in another bad dream- even worse another symbolic one. I shuddered and walked over to my side of the bed, leaning over I jabbed him in the shoulder, "Sam!"

"Nnnnrghmm"

Intelligible. Sure glad my Sammy went to college to learn all those big words. I leaned further over and shoved at his shoulder.

"Sam! Symbolic. Explain. Now."

"Ssssymbolic?"

Aha the log awakens.

"Yeah. Your dream?"

"Whabouddit?"

Okay, clearly not awake yet, but at least he's speaking now…

I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back against the wall.

"Your dream Sam, come on man wake up!"

He blinked blearily up at me in confusion, "My dream?"

"Ohhhh you wanna know how i'was symbolic?" he managed after a yawn too big for his face.

I closed my eyes attempting to be patient, "Yeah Sam. I would like to know how your dream was symbolic so we can both just go to bed and forget about it."

"Mmmm which part?" he mumbled as his head flopped back down and his eyes slid shut again.

"What?" I asked, squinting at him in confusion.

"Which part you wanna hear about?" he clarified into his pillow.

"Uh," I stared at him like he was an alien, what the hell did he mean what part?! "The whole thing?"

"No Dean, which_ part _of the dream specifically."

"My Buffy boxers. Why did you have to ruin my Buffy boxers? What did those stand for?"

The thought shot out before I even realized I was asking.

"You."

"Uh, I think I was doing a pretty good job of standing for my own damn self without Buffy's help."

"No Dean, _you. _Funny, cheesy, ironic, geeky you."

"I am not a geek Sam. That's you."

"Yeah okay, cause I own Buffy boxers."

"Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam laughed sleepily and grinned.

"What about the pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"In the hall, all the pictures were of me looking heroic and shit."

"Usually I show em to you, try 'n' make you get how 'mportant you are. Cause I know you dunno how much you matter."

"Usually?"

I stared at him. I'd assumed this was a one time dream deal here but there was a 'usually" going on that I wasn't informed about?

"Mmmhmm."

"Alright, what about the handcuffs? You got some kink I should know about?"

"I like handcuffs but that's not the point. They were s'posed to mean like… how close we are. There can't be Sam without Dean and visa versa. We're all we have and we're not letting go."

Great. Sammy likes handcuffs but that isn't the point. My little Sammy. I shook my head trying to get past that to the rest of the sentence.

"I guess that sounds about right… What about the uh… the… you know…" I trailed off, feeling my face heat up in a way it hasn't done since I was in elementary school.

"Fucking?"

I choked on nothing and almost had a coughing fit before I finally got out a strangled, "Er, yeah."

"I trust you. Love you. You take care of me Dean, even if sometimes I'm mean and I push you away I can always trust you to be there anyways. 'N' I love you so much, you're all I got left. All I got left in the whole world…"

I looked away and up at the ceiling. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel but choked up was the dominant feeling clogging throat.

"Dammit Sammy, I told you no friggin chick flick moments! Just because you're half asleep doesn't mean the rules suddenly stop applying…"

"But Dean, s'true. I love you, and you never let me say it. We're brothers, we're s'posed to say it. How do we know we love each other if we don't say it?"

"I love you too Sam, you oughtta know that by now. Go to sleep."

"Jerk?"

I smiled, "Bitch."

He rolled over and went to sleep, moments later I followed suit.

**A/N:. So next chapter will pick up in the middle of the night when Dean wakes up suddenly to a freezing room and an equally freezing half asleep Sammy doing what any other normal person would do in the circumstance. Huddling close to the nearest available heat source. It's not his fault it just happens to be Dean.**


	2. The Heat of the Moment

I blinked awake and noticed two things.

The room was freezing, which I could tell because I was no longer in possession of any share of the blanket, and there was someone wrapped around me, someone much warmer than the room.

"Sam."

The someone wrapped around me shifted and groaned, clinging to me tighter and shivering lightly.

"Sam! Wake your ass up and gerroff me! This is so my side of the friggen bed!"

"Nrglsmitzer!"

"Yeah yeah, just scoot over."

I glanced down at his face just as he blearily opened his eyes and squinted up at me.

He then proceeded to squeak loudly and teleport to the other side of the bed, teeter on the edge for a moment and then fall gracelessly into a rumpled heap of Sam and blanket onto the floor. Okay so he probably didn't actually teleport, but he moved too fast for my tired eyes to see.

"The hell is wrong with you?!" I blurted in surprise, "I said scoot over, not have a seizure and end up on the floor!"

He glared at me and stood angrily, clad in one tiny pair of boxers.

"If you're trying to be intimidating you're gonna wanna put some pants on, the morning wood kind of ruins the effect," I informed him with a snicker.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he spun around abruptly and stormed over to the thermostat.

He straightened and the tension went out of his lean frame as he stared at the reading.

"What is it Sammy?"

"24 degrees?! What the… oh. Shit."

"Don't make me ask you again Sam."

"The thing we're hunting Dean? The Ice Golem?"

"Fuck."

"It's only going to get colder in here, what the hell are we going to do?"

"Fuck!"

"Fuck is not helping the situation any Dean, we need a friggen solution not a mindless expletive!"

"Sam don't you get it? This thing- it- dammit- FUCK." I trailed off for a second fisting the sheet in irritation as my body started to shake in the frigid air.

"YOU MADE A FUCKING MISTAKE YOU STUPID CREATURE, WE'RE NOT A COUPLE AND WE AREN'T FIGHTING SO JUST GO AWAY!"

"Excuse me?"

The look on Sam's face was priceless.

"I figured out the MO of the golem while you were asleep earlier, I just forgot to tell you because…"

There was an awkward silence and we both looked away.

"The MO Dean."

"Couples. It was attacking couples. Quarreling couples."

"Yeah, I remember, what's your point?"

"How low did the temperatures get?"

"About 10 degrees."

"And how did they die?"

"Hypothermia, they refused to touch each other even just to warm up. And the one couple who was discovered in each others arms under a blanket died anyways."

"I found one couple who survived."

"How?"

"They had sex," I said flatly.

"Sex?"

Sam gulped almost inaudibly as I shifted uncomfortably.

"They reported that as soon as they did the temperature began to climb back to where it was supposed to be and everything went back to normal."

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Sam asked me hesitantly.

"Well we aren't having sex. Because we aren't a couple. So the rules do not apply."

Sam waited a second, staring at me as he waited for me to come up with a plan of action.

"We'll just have to…" I trailed off, scrambling for a plan, "Wait it out. We just have to outlast it, it'll be over in the morning right?"

"And how exactly are you planning to outlast it?"

I snatched the blanket off the floor and gestured for Sam to join me, scowl firmly in place on my face as he crawled across the bed into my corner of the mattress.

A few minutes passed before Sam cleared his throat.

"Dean. I'm not getting any warmer, I'm getting colder."

I ignored him, I already knew that but I didn't know what else to do.

Maybe actual sex wouldn't be needed, maybe if I could make it last long enough dawn would break. I stole a glance at Sammy out of the corner of my eye, his lips were starting to tint blue.

I lightly ran my finger down his arm, testing the demon. Sure enough, I felt a breath of warmth in my finger and Sammy jumped, looking down at his arm in surprise.

"Why did that make it warmer?" he wondered out loud.

"Sam, don't talk."

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his neck and licking hesitantly. An explosion of heat flooded over my tongue and lips and he craned his neck with a loud groan as his arms tightened drastically around me.

"Dean-wait-wha-you-the hell?!"

"You're cold," I licked a long path up to his ear and whispered, "I'm doing what I have to do to warm you up."

"What happened to the whole waiting it out plan?!" Sam squeaked at me and I stopped for a second to look at him.

"Sam, has waiting it out worked for any of the other victims?"

"Well no, but you said the rules don't apply cause we're not a couple!"

"Well clearly I was wrong or we wouldn't be warming up right now."

"But Dean-"

I cut him off abruptly with a harsh kiss and his tongue was instantly pressing into my mouth. I met his tongue and forced our entwined tongues back into his mouth easily

His hands were everywhere; in my hair, untucking my shirt, pulling me closer, grabbing my shoulder, each touch leaving a wake of warmth. He gasped and moaned lightly as my hand slid up his side ghosted across his chest. The heat was addicting, I was almost frantic as I tried to get closer to him, to get more heat.

But suddenly the hands that were forcing away the cold stopped caressing and started pushing, I stopped.

"Dean-I can't- we can't-"

"Sam just shut up alright?!" I snapped, I was trembling from the effort I was exerting to keep myself away from the warmth. The cold was painful, it was as though we'd been in a hot tub for five hours and then suddenly got out and tripped into a huge pile of snow.

"No Dean-"

I ignored him and ran my hands down his sides, massaging his thighs and hips absentmindedly as I licked and nibbled my way down his jaw.

He moaned my name and his eyes drifted shut again.

"Dean," he said slowly, "We can't do this."

"Sam," I growled, "We have to, it's not a big deal-"

"Yeah, it kind of is Dean!"

"Would you quit being such a chick? This is what we have to do, to survive. Get over it."

"Dean my dream wasn't symbolic you moron! That was the biggest load of bullshit I've ever told anyone in my entire life!"

This time I was the one who stopped, "What the hell do you mean not symbolic?!"

He looked away from me, face flushed and defiant, "I mean, it wasn't symbolic."

I stared at him, shivering silently.

"Well at least, as far as I know it isn't, maybe it is, but I don't-I just- We can't do this Dean."

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine, let's just freeze to death."

I rolled off of him and sat with my back flat against the wall, glaring at the thermostat furiously.

"Don't be stupid Dean, what other way can we beat this thing?"

"There is no other way Sammy. I hope you like being cold cause you're gonna be a popsicle by the time the night is over."

"Whatever."

Silence filled the room, broken only by the chattering of our teeth, as the room steadily grew colder and colder around us.

**A/N:. The next chapter will pick up with the boys in the middle of a heated, well frigid is a more appropriate word, argument. Dawn is hours away, and all Dean can think about is touching Sam. R&R :D**


	3. Sam has a thing for handcuffs?

"Dean would you just say _something_?!"

I continued to stare at the thermostat silently. Just like I had been for the last 20 minutes while Sam tried to talk to me.

I couldn't feel my lips anymore.

All I could feel were the paths that Sammy's hands had traced 20 minutes ago because they were burning with cold, unlike the rest of me which was just cold.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and before I knew it my mind was glued to his lips, and the image that popped into my head of him using those lips to warm me up. I shuddered to shake the image out of my head and took a good look at his face.

He was glaring at the thermostat, like I had been, which showed he was mad at me now but he was also chewing on his lip which meant he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

The question popped out of my mouth before I could think about what I was asking. He looked at me for a second incredulously.

"You refuse to talk to me for 20 minutes and decide to break your silence because you're suddenly curious what I'm thinking?"

"You're chewing your lip. You only do that when you're absorbed in thought. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Dean."

"What. Are. You. Thinking?" I put the demand in my tone this time and realized I sounded a little like Dad used to.

"You really wanna know?" he asked me with a twisted grin on his face, more fed up than amused.

"Would I have asked if I didn't want to know Sam?!"

"I was thinking about your lips."

My face must have shown how dumbfounded I was by that answer because he elaborated several seconds later.

"Wrapped around my cock," his eyes slid closed and he licked his lips as he continued, "Sucking at the head and tonguing the back of it in an inconsistent unpredictable pattern, unexpectedly diving down as far as you can, the back of your tongue now pressed against the spot on the back of the head while you trace designs with the tip of it. All the while sucking. Hard."

He trailed off with a soft groan and bit his lip again. I stared at him for a minute, my mouth dry as a desert. I closed my eyes and took a breath, slowly wetting my lips with my tongue as I told myself to get a hold of myself.

When I opened my eyes, I found his gaze trained my on tongue as it swiped across my bottom lip. I froze as I caught the sound of a light moan in the air coming from my little brother.

"Sam-" I managed to choke out around the arousal blocking my throat, "Stop looking at me like that…"

His eyes snapped up to meet mine and they narrowed, "Stop talking."

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish my question before I found out the answer, Sam threw himself on top of me, pinning me in moments. In my defense, I was freezing and taken by surprise…

"Shut up. I'm thinking I can find a better use for those lips of yours."

My face flushed as his words from a minute ago washed through my brain again, I knew it was the demon but god damn did that sound like a good course of action.

My eyes widened again as he suddenly ground his hips down into mine, I arched into him mindlessly and moaned, clinging to him at the burst of warmth as his mouth crashed down onto mine.

His mouth was harsh, more needy and possessive than I would have expected from my Sammy. I did my best to give what I was getting right back to him, but I can't believe I'm about to admit it but he was doing a pretty good job of kissing my brains out.

"Sam," I mumbled reluctantly into his lips, "We really cannot do this, you're my brother, I'm sorry but we can't do this…"

His lips made a soft wet pop as he gently broke away from the kiss, looking up at me with need shining in his eyes, "Please Dean. Please, for me, need this. Ple-"

"Sam," I interrupted him, half growling, unable to listen to him plead with me for something I clearly wanted to do right now anyways, "Just shut up, I'm trying to do what's right here."

Before I knew what was happening, he'd flipped us over so that I was on top and pushed me roughly down so that his cock was resting just barely on my bottom lip. I stared at it, swallowing my panic, and looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"Suck it."

"Sa-" I was cut off by a well placed thrust and before I knew it the head of his cock had pushed right past my bottom lip and was now resting on the tip of my tongue.

"Don't talk Dean," he moaned, one hand twisting in his hair, the other coming down to rest of the back of my head, "Please, just do it!"

I swallowed nervously as I tentatively closed my lips around the head and sucked softly, licking hesitantly at the sensitive spot on the back of it. His hand spasmed on the back of my head and his hips bucked forward, forcing more of him into my mouth.

I'm going to go back to hell for this…

I choked for a second before I forced myself to calm down and focus on doing good things with the thing in my mouth. I sucked at the flesh hard, remembering his description, and pressed the back of my tongue against the back of his head, slowly sliding back off of him while keeping the pressure on that spot until it was the tip of my tongue on it rather than the back of my tongue.

Sammy was tense with the effort not to lose control and he let out a light breathy moan when he looked down at me. I took my tongue away for a second and then lapped at it curiously, his cock bobbed eagerly and Sam moaned again.

"Don't tease me Dean, finish what you started dammit."

I shivered softly, my mouth was hot but the rest of me was freezing, I just didn't want Sam to notice, it was okay if I froze as long as he didn't freeze and we didn't fuck. I lowered myself back towards him slowly, trying not to shake.

"Dean wait, come up here for a sec…"

I slid up along his body, enjoying the heat I got and hating that it was coming from my little brother, I leaned on my elbows, bracing my weight on either side of his head.

"I'm already doing everything you asked me to, you're warming up, just let me go finish, what else could you possibly need Sam?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," Sam said brightly as two small clicks went through the air, "I just needed you to get up here so I could do that."

I stared up at my hands. He'd locked the handcuffs around the bedposts and attached them to both of our wrists. He always was clever. Now, although I could certainly break the bedpost to free myself, I couldn't break the bedpost without also breaking his wrists with them. I gave the cuffs a good yank anyways and glared at him.

"Ow!"

"What the fuck Sam? What is this?"

"You weren't warming up!"

"So fucking what?! You were and that was the fucking point!"

"I don't want to be warm if you're not warm."

"You sound like a petulant five year old. Real hot Sammy."

"Shut up Dean, I bet you don't even know what that means!"

"That's besides the point, what the hell's the fucking plan here Sam. You cuffed us like this, but I'm still wearing all my clothes so this is pointless. Just undo the cuffs and let me go."

Sam looked up at the ceiling and raised his eyebrow, "Hey Golem?"

"Don't fucking talk to it, it's not gonna talk back. This is your master plan?!"

He glared death at me and then continued, "This is just something I read in a mythology book last night but if it was true do you think you could fix the situation for me?"

There was silence for a moment and nothing happened.

"What exactly were you hoping was going to happen there Sam?"

Suddenly something wasn't right, and I gasped at all the heat that overwhelmed me.

"That!" Sam crowed, grinning victoriously at the ceiling, "Thank you!"

That's when I realized all our clothing was gone.

Sam wrapped his legs around my waist before I could start thrashing away from him and I froze as the tip of my cock touched his ass. I used all my willpower not to moan and push into the heat I could feel waiting for me just out of reach.

"Just let go Dean, stop fighting it," he breathed at me, wiggling down further. I sucked in a breath as the pressure on my tip increased and I tried to edge away at the same pace as he was pushing down but I wasn't winning.

"Sam-stop-please-I can't-you're gonna- I'm gonna-" I broke off with a strangled gasp as the head of my cock finally eased past the ring of muscle pushing against it.

"Sammngh, fuck-"

Oh man tell me I did not just moan his name like that.

I made one last effort to pull back out but I couldn't move back any further, I looked up at Sam to beg him to stop one last time. He was staring back at me, a cocky smirk on his face. Before I could say anything, he tightened his muscles around my head.

I forgot everything I was about to say as all the breath I'd saved up to say it with whooshed out of my lungs and my hips jerked forward of their own accord to settle me the rest of the way in. I collapsed against him as heat exploded over both of us and he used his legs to start moving.

I groaned helplessly and buried my face in the crook of his neck, biting down on it to hold in my moans. As soon as my teeth closed around the skin I felt him tense up and he craned his head back to give me more room.

As I sucked on his neck obligingly his hands scrambled against mine and I let him slip his fingers between mine. I pushed my hips as hard as I could into each thrust he made and before long I could feel him getting close. Every time I went in as far as I could, his back would arch and his stomach muscles would tense uncontrollably, I wasn't that far away from cumming myself.

"Sam-gonna-"

"Mmm-me too"

There was a flash of light a few seconds later as I came hard, his cum splattering on my chest at the same time, and in the silence that followed broken only by heaving chests and labored breathing I heard the heater click back on.

"We're safe Sammy," I sighed, "The golem's gone…"

"Good," he breathed, "Sleep."

"No, handcuffs," I corrected quickly before he did fall asleep.

"Oh yeah," he laughed sleepily as he clicked them off easily.

I rolled off of him and scooted back over to my side of the bed.

"Sam…"

"We'll talk in the morning Dean, sleep now."

I agreed in a wordless groan and without another thought, went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to Sam shouting angrily at the ceiling.

"When I asked you to make our clothes disappear I only meant the ones ON us! Give them back!"

I looked over to see a naked Sam brandishing two empty duffels at the hotel ceiling.

"I hate our lives. And you now owe me a new pair of Buffy boxers, along with the rest of my wardrobe, but especially my Buffy boxers."

**The End**

**R&R.**


End file.
